guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Armen the Guide
General Armen the Guide is a Krytan civilian. He gives players some basic tips and tells them the who-is-who of Lion's Arch. Quests Given *Report to the White Mantle Location *Kryta **Lion's Arch (near Firstwatch Sergio, in a little recess that's easy to miss) Skills Used * Dialogue :"What's on your mind?" I have some questions. :"Hello, hello again. What can Armen do for you?" Have any advice for a newcomer? :"If you're anxious for some action, invite one of the henchmen by the north gate there to come with you, then just walk out of town. :When you're ready to learn a thing or two more, take a little bit of time to explore the city. A few of the other folks have valuable services to provide, even if none of them are quite so friendly as me." How do I learn new skills? :"Well, you need to find someone who can train you. Here in Lion's Arch, I'd talk to Firstwatch Sergio. The Firstwatch can be found just to the northwest, over at the Lionguard Barracks. He'll let you know if you've got what it takes to learn a new skill." How do I get new equipment? :"Well, depends on what you're looking for. New weapons are best gotten in battle, if you know what I mean... Though you'll find a weapon serves you best if you have it customized. Look for a weaponsmith after you find a new weapon to see its full potential. :New armor, or whatever it is you prefer to wear, that's best made by a crafter. Wouldn't want to wear something that didn't fit you right, now would you? There's a crafter right here in town, just look for the smithy's fire, right?" Where else can I go? :"Ha! There's a whole wide world out there. You can head out this north gate to explore the countryside. From there you can head west to get to the White Mantle temple. The Mantle is always looking for new recruits. If you're feeling very adventurous, you could head down to the docks." :Is the countryside dangerous? ::"Might be a bit rough to travel by yourself, unless you're tougher than you look. Heh. But don't let that worry you. You can always find someone else to join you." :Who are these White Mantle? ::"Ah, the glorious brotherhood. The White Mantle are the saviors of Kryta. In our most troubled days, it was those who converted to this new religion who kept Kryta from suffering the fate of our neighbors. ::Now I was as partial to Dwayna and Melandru as the next fellow, but these gods of the White Mantle rescued us in our time of need." :Hmm. What if I get lost? ::"If you get lost, use your map. Press "M" to view the map, then press "M" again to hide it, of course. ::You can use it to keep track of your progress or even to travel quickly to places you've been before. Simple enough, right?" Thank you. I'll be on my way. Category:Quest givers (Prophecies) Category:Lion's Arch